Gotcha! You Like Me!
by KaoruLovesButchieBoy
Summary: It's about Ruji's drawings and drawing book. He's really hiding something from the girls and his brothers. Something's different from him since they became friends with the girls. , , , Kaoru, on the other hand, is also thinking kinda weird. Though, she's still her in outside. She have a secret BUT she, herself, doesn't know about it. , , , Please Read!. :D x3


**Hey everyone! I'm back, though I'm not yet finish with my story. I'm still working on it. I just had my PT yesterday and last thursday. And I have many works at school, you know, high school. Please bear with me. And if your interested you can visit my wattpad, I wrote 2 one-shots there. ****_iLoVeJuNe08FoReVeR_**** is my wattpad account. Thank you everyone! :3 :D**

_** *Gotcha! You like me!~***_

**-Kaoru's P.O.V.-**

"Kaoru, darling, you're gonna be late for meeting with your friends if you won't get ready right now." My Mom knocked at the door.

"It's still early, Mom!" I answered as I went back in my slumber.

I heard my Mom sighed and went downstairs. Yes! Mom didn't bother me this time! I can continue my sleep now.

I thought my plan worked. But, it didn't. My bestfriends suddenly barged in my room and shook me rapidly. While saying something like, 'We're going to be late!' or 'C'mon!'. Sigh.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I shouted as I shrugged off the both of them. Momoko and Miyako both stood up, giggling.

I rolled my eyes at them as I sat down on my bed. "Why so early?" I snorted.

They both looked at each other and back at me, Momoko smiling widely and Miyako smiling sweetly. "We're meeting up with the boys, remember? And we're also gonna find out about Butch's drawings too. You forgot, eh?" Momoko said.

I slapped my hand on my forehead as I remembered yesterday plan. Ugh, why did I forget about that?!

**-Flashback, yesterday, after class-**

"Hey, Ruji, wait up! Let us see that drawing book you've got!" Rick and Momoko shouted excitedly as we 5 ran after Ruji.

He froze at his spot for about 3-5 seconds before turning around to see us. He's nervously laughing. "Uhm, haha, what drawing book are you guys talking about?" He asked like an innocent kid. The hell?!

"Oi, aren't you hiding something from us?" I directly asked as I raised an eyebrow.

His eyes slightly widened and he also backed away a little. "What? N-no way! We're all bestfriends here, you know! O-of course, I won't hide anything from you guys, especially to my brothers. Uhm, so, let's just see each other tomorrow. Uhm, I need to do, uhm, something else. So, I gotta go! Bye Bros, see you at home. Bye girls, see you tomorrow!" He said as fast as a speeding car. WHAT THE F?!

Momoko and me were about to run after him again but Rick and Rome stopped us.

"Let him, Kaoru-chan and Momoko-chan." Miyako said and she waved her hand towards a table near our old oak tree.

We all went there and sat down. Momoko and Rick are sitting side to side while I sat beside Miyako and Rome.

"I think our brother is hiding something." Rick and Rome stated in unison. We three looked at the both of them and nodded our heads.

Momoko stood up and shouted a little loud. "That's right! We need to figure that out!" Sigh. She's still the same.

"I agree. Though, let's make a plan first." Miyako giggled as she motioned Momoko to sit back down.

I just nodded silently. Something's bothering me since this morning or maybe since the first time we, the girls, met them, the boys, at school. Ruji doesn't like teasing me or annoying me but he always makes me smile and all that stuffs. Oh, Kaoru, what are you talking about?! Ugh! I'm like Momoko, a girl that thinks about a guy. I shook my head slightly to remove stuffs in my head.

"Hey, Kaoru, anything's wrong?" Rick suddenly asked. "Yeah, we've been calling you since a while ago." Rome explained.

I looked up at them and smirked. "Of course, nothing! Me, gonna have a problem? No way!" I proudly say though I feel somewhat weird.

"You sure, Kaoru-chan?" Miyako asked worried. "Yeah! Aren't you hiding something from us to, eh?" Momoko chimed in.

I rapidly shook my head from left to right and right to left. "Nothing, of course! You know that I don't hide any secret from you guys since we've been friends." I explained as fast as I can say it clearly and not nervously.

Momoko rolled her eyes and Miyako just smiled and nodded. Rick said, "Whatever." And Rome said, "As you said." Phew. I almost got caught!

"Anyway, what's the plan?" I asked changing the topic. They all looked at me and sighed in unison. "Miyako, please."

Miyako giggled a little before she told me the plan. "Okay! Tomorrow we'll all meet at the park at 8 sharp and we'll gonna find out about Ruji's drawing book."

"That's all? 'Kay." I said and stood up. "Just text me, if ever the plan is changed. Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" I waved bye and ran away from them.

While running home, I saw Ruji at an alley, drawing something…at the book! Aha! I sneaked slowly and got closer to him.

THE F! I almost saw the drawing! UGH! "C'mon! Share it already!" I yelled at Ruji as he hugged the book tightly at his arms.

"No way, Butters." He said and smirked towards me. That smirk again! Ugh. "Hmm. You miss my smirk, didn't ya?"

My eyes widened slightly and shook my head rapidly again. "In your dreams, Butch!" I shouted and rolled my eyes afterwards. He really loves to sleep, huh, that's the karma.

"Fine. If you don't want me to see that one, I'll just see that sooner or later. I'm going home now, bye Ruj!" I waved bye and let him see my tongue stick out before I lost his sight.

Oh, I'm looking forward for tomorrow. He-he-he. I smirked as I went home.

**-End of Flashback-**

"I'm finish!" I shouted and got out of my room. I went downstairs where Momoko and Miyako waiting for me.

"You took 5 minutes! WOW!" Momoko cheered. "Yeah, record!" Miyako giggled. They both walked up to me.

I just gave thumbs up and smirked at them. I look around, searching for my Mom / Dad / Brothers. "Dad, Mom, Bros, I'm going! Bye!"

We three went out of our apartment and ran towards the park. While running, I look at my watch and it said '7:58'. Whew. I got almost late if it weren't of Momoko and Miyako. Glad, I have them.

"You made it!" I heard Rick's voice cheered. We three looked at the nearest bench and saw the three boys. Rome waving, Rick grinning widely and…Ruji blushing looking down?! Woah! That's new! I gotta know about this!

I quickly went beside Rome and whispered to his ear. "What's with Ruji?" Rick looked at me and smirked. "See for yourself."

"EH!? RUJI!?" Momoko and Miyako both shouted shocked when they saw Ruji. I don't blame them; I too, got shock first. Ruji's not the kind of guy, blushing crazy about something. We've known him for 3 years!

Rick and Rome chuckled as Ruji glared at them even though his still blushing. I wonder…what happen while they're waiting for us.

"Oi, what's up?" I asked directly as I put my hands on my hips. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the three of them. Rick pointed at Ruji and Rome nodded agreeing with Rick. I sighed. Why do I need to ask him? Why won't they just tell us? Ugh.

I went near Ruji's ear and whispered. "What's up? You hiding something, isn't?" His blush got deeper red!

AHA! "GOTCHA! YOU LIKE ME!~" I sang as I tease him more.

**-Butch's P.O.V.-**

Damn my brothers! Now, BC knows! And she won't stop teasing me! UGHH! If I just knew about their plan, this would never happen!

Kaoru danced happily as she teases me. Her hair flowing freely with the wind.. Her eyes twinkling with happiness as she grins widely.. Sigh.. I just can't hide it forever, huh?

Since the first time I saw her.. Since the first time she talked to me.. Since the first time I claimed her mine..

"Bro, won't you do anything?" I looked up and saw Rome holding hands with Miyako. "Romie's right, go get her."

Momoko winked and giggled. "She'll all yours if you get the chance." Rick just chuckled and gave thumbs up.

OK! I got this. She's mine forever if I get her right now. Here goes nothing.

"Stop teasing me you, Butters." I said as I stood up looking straight at her beautiful eyes.

Kaoru was taken aback when she heard my serious tone. "Hmm. Something's weird here." She murmured quietly.

"Oh, c'mon, nothing's weird Kaoru-chan." I smirked as I called her sweetly.

"Oh no! Stop that sweet tone of yours!" Kaoru tried not to smile or even laugh a little but of course, she can't.

I heard her laugh happily and looked at me at the eyes. "Ok, ok! You got me! Haha, you're so cute! There, I said it!"

Good to hear that again and with additional audience too. "Thanks Kaoru-chan. You're cute too." I smiled at her.

"Haha! You're so funny too, you know." She said as she laughed more.

I let her laugh some more before I went back to the main topic. You know, about my *toot* for her. /

I felt my face heating up again. "Kaoru, I need to tell you something." I said seriously. She nodded smiling looking at me.

"I…I…Uhm…I-"

"RUJI! C'mon, say it already." She asked a little annoyed but still smiling. OK.. Inhaled…exhale! Okay!

"I like you Kaoru! You're the drawings I have in my drawing book. Since the first time we met, even when we're still enemies, I always draw you. You're the girl I targeted to be my girl forever. So, right now, I want you to be mine, like it said on my drawings."

"Really? Okay!" Her smile got wider and she holds my hand. Kaoru pulled me with her towards the others.

"Oh, I remembered something. I got a secret that I just knew it's a secret right when I knew Ruji liked me." She slightly hides behind my back as she rapidly says those words.

Our 4 friends look at her shocked. "WHAAATT?!" Momoko and Rick shouted in unison. "EHHH?!" Rome and Miyako yelled and shock is all over their faces.

"Oh, c'mon guys! Don't you shout at my girl!" I yelled proudly at them. "Ru-chan, what secret is that?" I asked sweetly.

"Uhm, that I, uhm, like you too.." She whispered slowly. She likes me too! YESS!

Momoko and Miyako immediately hugged Kaoru and giggled. "Aww, how cute!"

Rick and Rome high fived me as they both said. "Great to go, Ruji!" I just winked at them as I smirked widely.

**-both Kaoru and Butch's P.O.V.-**

This day is the greatest of all! I would never forget about this.

"C'mon guys, let's celebrate!" Momoko cheered.

We all nodded and laughed together.

"I like you Ruji/Kaoru." We both laughed and hold hands together.

"C'MON! HAPPY COUPLES CELEBRATES!"

I never thought this day, we'll turn out the dream I wished. 3 :3

**Thanks for reading this one. I appreciated all of your efforts. :)**

**BTW, again, I'm so so sorry. I still can't publish nor update my should be stories. :(( Thanks for all the people who bear with me.**


End file.
